Notre Dame
by Jigoku Hikari
Summary: Renji takes Shuuhei on a spur-of-the-moment date to France- namely, the Notre Dame Cathedral. Once inside, Shuuhei keeps having dirty thoughts about how to defile such a holy, sacred place. Good thing Renji’s there to help. ShuuRen one-shot yaoi LEMON


**Summary: **Renji decides to take Shuuhei away from finishing his work to go on a spur-of-the-moment date to France- namely, the Notre Dame Cathedral. Once inside, Shuuhei keeps having dirty thoughts about how to defile such a holy, sacred place. Good thing Renji's there to help. Shuuhei/Renji,

**Rated NC-17/X. Period.**

**Word Count: **10,170

**Disclaimer: **I shall forever not own any character or place used in this fic. I'm just innocently borrowing them and making them do not-so-innocent things. All thanks goes to Tite Kubo for making such slashable characters.

**WARNING!** M/M, lemon, yaoi, oral, anal, PWP, MANSEX!

**Notre Dame**

The clear, black sky held an endless sea of stars that night in the Soul Society. There were no clouds, and the small sliver of the moon was high and unreachable. It was well past midnight. Everyone that was smart was safely tucked away in their beds, sleeping the time away until dawn decided to break the horizon. The only ones awake were those shinigami unfortunate enough to have night duty in case there was a random Hollow attack. All was silent, peaceful, normal.

Shuuhei, however, was neither asleep nor guarding the Seireitei. He was tucked away in his office, laboriously attempting to put a dent in the paperwork pile that had seemed to come out of nowhere. He'd been stationary for what felt like hours, and the other shinigami had cleared out ages ago. He was alone, and the dead silence was beginning to grate on him. He hummed random tunes as he signed some papers, impatiently tapping his fingers on his desk to sate some of his energy as he glanced through the text on others. No matter how much he went through, the pile he still had never went down. It was like the papers and files he took off the top kept regenerating, going from his hand back to the top, getting nowhere…

He sighed and leaned back in his leather chair. He needed a break; he felt like he was about to go insane. He wanted to leave the strict confines of the four walls boxing him in, longing to get outside and breathe in some fresh air. But, to his dismay, he had no time for a break; the faster he got it all done, the faster he could leave and get at least a few hours of sleep. He hatefully glared at the work he still had yet to do, the work that seemed to never go away and wanted to torture him to insanity. Another sigh escaped him, stretching his arms high above his head. A yawn erupted, stilling him for the brief second it lasted, then composed himself. He leaned forward with full intent to continue his work.

"Shuuhei?"

The voice startled him. He hadn't heard anyone speak to him in what felt like days. His attention whipped to the open doorway. Who stood there brought a smile of relief to his lips, and he wasn't afraid to show just how much of a relief it was to see him.

"Hey, Renji," he greeted, sighing. He gratefully set the pen back down, the redhead having his full intention.

The lieutenant of Squad 6 entered the room, looking down upon the hefty stack on Shuuhei's desk. He made a sour face at it. He then turned his attention to the brunette in the chair. "You've been here all day. It's almost three in the mornin', y'know."

"Really? I didn't realize it was that late."

Renji came to the left side of the desk, leaning his back end onto the edge of it. "No one's here. They all went home _hours_ ago." He looked to the thick pile Shuuhei had managed to get done. "You've done more than you give yourself credit for. You should go home and get some sleep."

Shuuhei shook his head, sadly glancing at what was still left. "No… I can't. There's still so much…"

The redhead reached over and took the pen. "Oh look," he said sarcastically, a sharp grin across his face, "You can't do anymore. You don't have a _pen_…"

Annoyance cast over the older shinigami's expression. He glared at the other for a few seconds, then out of nowhere his hand shot out and caught Renji's arm. Before either could blink, Renji was pulled hastily into Shuuhei's lap, their lips pressed together in a demanding kiss. The younger vice-captain's immediate reaction was not to fight it, but rather to push his tongue past their lips and teeth to begin a heated, well practiced dance. They tangled and twirled, fighting more for dominance than anything; Renji's arms snaked around Shuuhei's neck, bringing them closer together, a slight moan escaping from his throat.

Shinigami, though popularly seen as being already dead, did still value oxygen. They separated from their kiss, lightly panting, their noses so close to touching, staring at each other. Shuuhei hadn't realized how tense he'd been until he began to relax. "All right," he mumbled, leaning in to place tender kissed onto Renji's tattooed neck. "Maybe I _did_ need a break."

Renji smirked widely, placing the pen back on the desk and his hand sweeping through spiky locks. "It's a good thing we have the place to ourselves… It'd be bad if someone decided to barge in." He let Shuuhei continue his kisses for a moment before speaking again. "Come with me," he said.

The older lieutenant looked up into cherry colored eyes. "What?" he questioned.

Renji made to get up; Shuuhei hesitated but let him get to his feet. "I wanna go somewhere," he clarified.

"At three in the morning?" he asked skeptically. "Where do you have in mind?"

The redhead took his hand into his own, forcing him to his feet as well. "Just come with me. You'll see."

He glanced again at his incomplete work. It pulled at him, nagging him, leaving it in its unfinished state- he'd been so set on not leaving once until that pile was _finished_ paperwork. It was irking at him horribly, but couldn't protest as he was pulled out of the room and into the silent corridor. He fell in stride with Renji, deciding to not fight against it. He figured it would be good for the both of them- he hadn't left his office for the majority of the day, nor seen Renji since he'd left that morning, and it'd been weeks since they'd went anywhere together. His fingers intertwined with the redhead's, silently stating his surrender.

They stepped out into the night a few minutes later. Renji was overtaken by renewed energy, tugging at Shuuhei harder than before. He sensed Renji's rush and excitement and couldn't help but chuckle lightly at it. He cared not that they were in the open holding hands, where anyone could see them, after all they'd done to keep their relationship a secret. No one was around to pay any mind to them; he could let it slip just this once.

"Where _are_ you _taking _me?"

"You'll know in a minute. Hang on." He sped up into a run, pulling the brunette forward.

He staggered behind, trying to keep up while still holding his hand. He managed to keep his footing and fell in line with Renji again as they ran across the grounds. "A _secret_…?"

Renji grinned. "Yeah…. All right." He finally slowed, far enough away from the Seireitei. "This should be good enough."

Shuuhei was absolutely clueless- just what was he wanting to do? Instead of interrupting Renji and questioning aloud, he allowed his lover to go ahead. He would find out sooner if he kept his mouth shut.

The redhead let go, gesticulating as he whispered a spell under his breath. Shuuhei couldn't pick up what it was until he watched a gate to the Living World slowly come into view. His curiosity was definitely piqued by now.

"We should grab our gigais if we're-"

"No," Renji cut him off, finishing his chant. The gate was solid, the double panels and woodwork pristine as always and ready for them to step through. He looked over at his boyfriend, his eyes bright. "It's better if we _don't_, where we're goin'."

Both sets of screens slid open before them. The light that emitted from the gateway was dim, a darker blue, but still stood out brightly against the darkness around them. Renji hesitated not and walked right into it, knowing exactly where it led. It was a mystery where he was about to be dragged off to, but Shuuhei trusted Renji and followed suit by stepping into the portal.

They were on a paved street, assorted cars parked at either side of where they stood together. The sky was black, though not a heavy black like where they'd just come from. The stars weren't as bright, as beautiful, as the Soul Society's, but Shuuhei didn't particularly care at that moment. The gate behind them faded out of view, disappearing until summoned again. The brunette looked around, quickly observing everything in hope for a clue as to where they were. Finding none, he looked to Renji for the explanation he'd been waiting for.

Instead, the redhead began walking away without saying a word. A faint smile was seen upon his lips. He knew exactly where he was headed, expecting Shuuhei to catch up to him.

They headed toward the opening of the alleyway, leading to a busier road. It was brighter, the noise louder. Light posts vibrantly lit the area, the cause of the sky to look so gray rather than black. When they came to the sidewalk, he noticed on the other side of the main road was a wide river, gushing quietly and smoothly. He wanted to cross the street and go watch it, to let its calming motion and sound soothe him, but Renji had another agenda. They turned left, heading up the sidewalk against the light traffic. All the cars looked normal enough, ones that could be seen anywhere. Shuuhei was still so clueless…

He focused his attention ahead in the direction they were going, and it instantly clicked into place.

There stood _the_ Notre Dame, the majestic cathedral famous around the world. The shinigami were walking the streets of Paris, and Renji had had that specific place in mind the whole time. Shuuhei smirked as they slowly came closer; the redhead could have _said _something if he'd wanted to come here…

Spotlights were directed onto the stone building, highlighting it against the night and city. It made sense why they hadn't grabbed their gigais- it was the middle of the night, and the doors would surely be locked.

He glanced over at his boyfriend walking at his side. Renji had relaxed more, calming as they approached. Shuuhei faintly smiled, reaching over and taking his hand into his own. Renji looked over at him and noticed the smile, squeezing the hand and returning with a smile of his own that made Shuuhei's heart ever so slightly swell.

"Why?" was all he could ask.

"I saw a picture of this place once," Renji finally explained. Could he be blushing, or was it the light? He wouldn't look at Shuuhei. "I wanted to see it for myself, to go inside and look around, but I couldn't just come here on my own…"

Shuuhei didn't say another word, unable to find any that would seem appropriate or convey what he was feeling. His silence earned another squeeze to his hand. Nothing more was said the rest of the way, completely jumping over the street with ease and landing on the holy grounds of the cathedral.

The shinigami looked up in admiration, stopping so they could take it all in. Shuuhei's jaw wanted to drop at its magnificence, and Renji looked like he would do the same at any second. The bell towers loomed over them, forever tall and striking against the sky. The three portals of the western façade stood before them, practically inviting them inside. Above the doorways, carved statues were in a long line across the span of the building, small and intricate. Shuuhei quickly counted twenty-eight of them, each in different poses and looking important in their ancient glory. Above them still was one of the famed rose windows, elaborately beautiful even in the darkness.

"It's so…" Renji said in a near-whisper, clearly unable to describe it.

Shuuhei tugged on his arm gently. "Come on," he said softly. "Let's go in." Renji's gaze was still locked upward as they continued forward to the middle portal.

They didn't bother with the door. It was indeed locked in attempt to keep out any burglars, but that didn't stop them in the least. They merely passed right through it like it wasn't even there, glad that they were in their spirit forms. They silently entered the ancient building vacant of any people.

It was truly a sight to behold. His mind was wiped blank. The chandeliers above them were lit, as if they were to never be turned off, shedding light upon the cathedral. The room itself was huge, easily able to fit several thousand for service. There was a line of columns to either side of the center walkway, each one slender and graceful, leading upward to the intricate vaulted ceiling. It was a long walk to the other side of the church, countless pews to either side leading up and facing the front. They both were primarily focused on the high ceiling, the one that seemed to reach the very sky.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shuuhei watched Renji wonder off to the left. He looked ahead to see what he was headed to; there was another portal and a statue, and beyond that a hallway. The slighter shinigami let him go off on his own, choosing to go to the right and check out what was there. It was fine to give Renji a little space for the time being, letting them both explore on their own.

The wall seemed endless as he walked on beside it, his interest being elsewhere and not what was on it. He tore his gaze away from Renji to at least glance at what it held. Up above him on the stone were various drawings and carvings in a line, looking like they were in some specific order. He guessed it all depicted something, like the life of one of the major saints, but had no clue who it was or why the specific saint was special. Everything was just as intricate as the line of kings above the portals outside.

He glanced over again at his favorite redhead. He'd stopped at the opening to the branching hall, staring at the rose window, stark still, gazing up at it. It was as if he were memorizing the image above him. Shuuhei paused so he could see it as well; it had the Virgin Mary in the very center, which was then surrounded with smaller pictures with an array of brilliant colors throughout. Upon seeing it, Renji's staring make sense to him; he would too if he were that close. It was as if that window was the most beautiful work in all the cathedral, like someone's very soul had been poured into it and not one person could resist its allure. But its charm was waned, since Shuuhei was standing far from the lure. He snapped himself out of it, casting another glance at Renji before turning.

The brunette decided to not go down his side's hallway, wanting to stay close to Renji. His sight landed on the rose window on his own side of the humongous room. Slight disappointment swept though him but was instantly gone. This one wasn't as grand as the other two, he thought. This one had the Madonna's son depicted here, there in the center. He had no care for it, seeing human religion as being silly and a crutch for those weak at heart, but at least he knew who it was.

He stared at it, though not really seeing and taking it in. His attention was not on the rose window but rather more in his thoughts, having finally brought them together straight. This place of worship was renowned to be one of the most sacred sites in this world. But… why? It seemed to him it was just because of all the crosses and beautiful pictures of those they believed were divine. Was that all it took to call a place sacred?

He turned around, remember seeing something when he'd glanced at Renji. It was in the center of the very building, raised up on a creamy beige platform. He couldn't help but smirk, noticing Renji was heading for it at well. They met behind the object, their eyes curiously on it.

"What is it?" Renji mumbled.

"It's a …box."

It was slightly rectangular and painted all in gold, coming up to about their waistlines. On each of the sides were several block figures, carved to resemble humans. He couldn't find anything appealing or significant about it.

"What's it used for?"

Shuuhei went to go around it and head for the front of the cathedral, completely dismissing it. "More interesting stuff is up here. Come on."

They went side by side. His eyes were glued onto the scene ahead, ignoring the small sets of steps to either side of him, dark wood and facing toward the center. Both passed without question, stopping ways away from the rail that guarded them from going any further.

It was truly a sight. Absolutely stunning. Beautiful and graceful. Shuuhei couldn't _begin_ to describe it, again stuck by awe.

There was a set of small stairs, each one not even six inches high, three or four of them leading up. There was a stone block, resembling a coffin or sarcophagus, with more intricate carvings into the sides. He couldn't make out what they were or even resemble. In front of it was a huge bouquet of many flowers- could have been hundreds- set on the floor next to a silver candelabra that was set with three unlit candles. Beyond that was a stone block with an elaborate statue on top of it. It held the Virgin Mary, sitting, with the Christ laying upon her in her lap. On either side of Christ was an angel, each tiny and looking like cherubs. Behind them was a large cross, standing tall to tower over them, glowing golden from the spotlights hitting it. Fanning out from the Savior to form a half circle toward where they were standing were sculptures of golden angels playing their horns and stone disciples praying and praising. And up above them all on the wall was a series of more stained glass windows, each one depicting people; they looked like angels, on their knees and praying.

"It's…." Renji started, obviously having no words.

"Don't even bother," Shuuhei muttered, causing the redhead to smile.

Was this _really_ all it took to have a religion- to have a few holy people to make carvings of?

Shuuhei couldn't help but let his mind wonder as he continued taking in all the art before him. He randomly thought back to what had occurred in his office before they came here. Their kiss had ignited a small flame within him and he'd managed to successfully hide it. He then wondered that if Renji hadn't suggested they come to this place, then maybe they might have ended up on his desk. _That _thought was appealing… He wanted to fuel that fire they'd begun and continue it. His gaze wondered over to the shinigami in his thoughts; he also was still looking, as if making sure it was really there.

An idea hit him. A smirk went upon his lips at how sinful it was, a feral look in his eyes. He was slightly appalled at himself for even considering it, but it was so very tempting. He mulled it over for several silent minutes, and it kept cycling through his mind. The more he thought upon it, the more appealing it seemed.

But would Renji go along with it?

… Probably.

The brunette paid no more mind to anything in the room as came up to Renji, stopping right behind him. He wrapped his arms around Renji's trim waist to hug him against his body. "You like it?" he asked quietly, his lips brushing the skin on his neck.

Arms held onto those around him. "Yeah."

Shuuhei nuzzled into his shoulder affectionately. "This place is pretty religious, huh?"

"Yeah…"

The older shinigami was picturing themselves doing unmentionable things on the very floor they were standing on, and he refrained from revealing the problem he was beginning to have. No, he wanted Renji to come to him for it, wanting the same thing…

"I wanna defile this place," he whispered huskily, his breath hot as it fanned over his lover's ear.

"Defile?" Renji questioned just as softly, intrigued. He turned his head slightly toward Shuuhei to hear him better.

"Yeah." He ran his lips lightly across the back of Renji's neck, leaving a phantom trail that made him shiver. "This place is so sacred. All anyone does here is pray and praise to their god. So I have this unexplainable urge to dirty it." The tip of his tongue replaced what his lips had done, fully aware of what he was causing.

He slid his arms out of Renji's grasp, taking to placing his hands at his lover's hips. "But it's up to you," he said, his voice stronger. Shuuhei let his arms fall to his sides, going to walk away. He felt eyes burning into his back as he went, going around and ignoring the Nave. He went to the first bench to his left and sat down, sitting more toward the aisle, casting no more glances at his stunned lover. He sat down in a slump, arms coming up to rest along the back of the bench. His eyes closed as he tipped his head back to rest there as well. The openness of the way he was sitting was practically inviting Renji over. He waited, hoping he would take the bait.

Shuuhei followed his reiatsu, sensing Renji pad over to him silently and come to a stop right in front of him. The silence said it all. He successfully kept a pleased smirk off his face, keeping his expression blank; he could feel the other's expectant stare.

His eyes slowly opened, landing on his lover's face. They revealed what he was truly feeling, the undeniable lust and hunger. The smirk on Renji's lips only seemed to fuel him. He calmly reached up and grabbed Renji's waist, pulling him onto his lap to straddle his thighs. Their gazes were adamant, never once straying away from the other's. Renji smoothly leaned in and captured Shuuhei's lips as his own, wasting no time in spicing it up and plunging his tongue inside. The brunette quietly groaned, eyes closing to savor their passion.

The redhead backed off a moment later. It was clear in his expression he was up for Shuuhei's game. He slid a single finger under Shuuhei's collar, snapping it off and tossing it away. He leaned in to place harsh kisses and bites on his neck. "What gave you the idea to 'defile' Notre Dame?" he softly asked.

He sighed as he gazed up at the vaulted ceiling, the boner-inducing torture upon his skin continuing. Warm, comforting hands swept open his haori to expose his formed chest. "I'm not sure... I just have the urge to do what's considered so taboo in this place. "

"Hm," he smirked against his lover's skin, "_That_'s new for you to say…You usually want to clean things and keep order." He leaned back to look at Shuuhei, catching his attention. "It's a good thing I'm here, then."

"Yes it is." He went to untie the bandanna hiding the intricate pattern on Renji's forehead. The knot was easily undone, the cloth casually discarded. He solely focused now on gently taking out the band that held back crimson locks. It slid down the bundle of hair, slowly setting it free. Shuuhei released a heavy breath, even more turned on by this more natural look. He was still in his lustful trance as his fingers ran through Renji's hair, pulling him close to engage in another kiss.

The kiss was ferocious and fast, conveying both the love and sexual tension between them. Shuuhei's hands ventured downward, pulling open Renji's haori and sliding it down his shoulders. The fabric was pulled free of his hakama, the younger vice captain freeing his arms from it. It was carelessly tossed a few feet away on the bench. The newly exposed skin was explored, calloused fingertips running down the tattooed torso as if he wanted to feel every inch of it. Renji groaned into his lover's mouth and fumbled around at their nether regions, hurrying to untie the obi at Shuuhei's waist.

Shuuhei softly gasped, the kiss abruptly ending. Renji's hand had delved into his hakama, lightly stoking his hardening sex. His breath trembled, gently digging his nails into his lover's skin to equally tease. Renji quietly hissed at the sensation, bucking his hips against his boyfriend's, demanding friction.

The brunette leaned forward and licked at the design on Renji's neck. He steadily trailed down, kissing and nipping at his shoulder, his collar. He followed the tattooed lines on his chest with his mouth, sparing no line until he came to a nipple. Without hesitation, his tongue laved over the tender flesh. He felt the hand in his pants come out only to tangle in his hair, holding his head as he continued the torture. Renji's body arched, pushing his chest forward to maximize the sensations, egging Shuuhei on to go further. He didn't hesitate to comply, as teeth gently bit into the now erect bud to earn a moan.

He kissed lower, taking his time as he worked his way down his lover's body. He held onto Renji tightly at his waist as the redhead arched further backward so he could reach his abdomen. He brushed his lips across skin above his navel, his mouth open so Renji could feel his heated breath. The smallest of sounds came from Renji's lips, encouraging the brunette.

Shuuhei needed more, running out of patience. He quickly trailed back up Renji's body. The redhead sat up from his arch. Shuuhei's soft lips stopped at the base of his neck, their lustful stares finally meeting again.

"Shuuhei…" Renji whispered breathlessly, leaning in for a searing kiss.

A moment later, they were on the polished floor, Renji having been carefully lowered there so as to not crack his head open. The larger shinigami grunted in protest into Shuuhei's mouth at how cold it was against his bare back. Shuuhei pulled open his own haori, staring down at Renji as he helped him pull it free from his hakama to let it hang loosely on his lithe body.

Shuuhei nipped at Renji's lips before moving on to the crook of his neck, impatiently biting and licking there. The redhead beneath him squirmed anxiously, eager to hurry on to more. A smirk was on Shuuhei's lips, knowing what he wanted and loving how he could make the redhead writhe. His hand reached down to ghost over Renji's arousal, hips bucking in response and craving more. Renji faintly growled from impatience.

He suddenly found himself flipped over and on bottom a split second later, taking him by surprise. He didn't have time to recover from it or even say a word before a mouth clamped over his nipple and bit into it. His back arched against his will, a soft moan escaping. He vaguely felt fingers hook into his hakama and fundoshi to hurriedly slide them down enough for his throbbing hard-on to be set free. He softly hissed at the chill air hitting the sensitive organ.

Fingers trailed over his body, calloused fingers teasing him to no end by leaving ghostly trails. He panted in frustration, opening his eyes to glare down at Renji. And the eyes staring right back up at him were practically dripping with lust, their intensity taking his breath away. Lips pressed against his abdomen and continued downward, their stare firmly connected as Renji licked around right above the previously hidden bush of hair.

Shuuhei's hands curled into fists, allowing only his eyes to plead and say what he wanted. His breath and heart sped up in anticipation; he truly believed there was no way Renji was about to leave him like this.

He lay back, relaxed, as Renji took his length into his mouth. A sharp sigh escaped at the first sensation, at feeling the wet orifice envelope his cock and immediately begin sucking. Shuuhei's stare was blind, directed at the high ceiling. His hand mindlessly came to rest on top of Renji's head, silently urging him to go on, not stop.

His sanity was surely slipping away. His legs curled toward his body and Renji brought them to hook onto his shoulders for dear life. Shuuhei felt himself whispering, speaking words he couldn't hear and his head was too scattered to know what he was saying. His voice cracked and cut short between his moans. At one point, something he said made Renji chuckle around his manhood which caused his body to arch at the vibration, hissing between his teeth.

An urge. Maybe if he looked, if he watched his pleasure, maybe he could salvage a shred of his sanity. Shuuhei raised his head and focused just in time to see his prick disappear inside Renji's mouth. His jaw went slack, finding the image absolutely entrancing. He noticed the redhead's closed eyes, his brow furrowed in concentration. A tongue then protruded only to lave up his length. Lips clamped over the flushed head, sucking, said tongue doing wicked things to the tip, tasting his precum as his right hand pumped him manually. Shuuhei groaned loudly, attempting to buck up into that hot mouth. A left hand held him steady, stopping his movement to not interrupt. The brunette whimpered, head falling back helplessly, wanting _more_…

Renji delivered fully. His ministrations sped up, practically making love to Shuuhei's cock. Shuuhei dug his heels into Renji's back, unable to stop himself. Fingers curled into red locks with no mind of how hard he was pulling (with Renji moaning in response and only driving him even madder). He tried desperately to thrust his hips with Renji's rhythm only to be restrained. He was panting, steadily coming closer to orgasm. He felt himself talking, breathless, loud enough to hear- "Renji… Oh, fuck… _Gods_, I love you…. Shit… Let me come… _Renji_…!"

And it stopped.

Shuuhei's attention snapped up to see what happened. Renji was on his knees, a pink flush across his cheeks and his eyes were molten, lustful fire. He was also breathless, and when he spoke, it was stained like he was holding himself back.

"Get up," he commanded, getting to his own feet. He grabbed a panting Shuuhei and helped him up, pulling him over to the bench.

Shuuhei allowed himself to be handled, practically falling onto the pew as he vaguely wondered how he came to be on bottom. But he wasn't surprised; Renji's personality just emanated strength, able to so easily take control, and always showed his emotions through physical contact, always so intense… It was why he loved him so much.

His elbows and right knee were holding himself up on the bench, open to his lover's oncoming attack. Lips impatiently kissed at his neck, his back, as his hakama was slid down to his knees. He brought his head up to look at something dark that had caught his attention; lying a few feet away was Renji's disregarded haori. He distantly heard the redhead spit- most likely into his own hand- as he reached out for the material.

A moan escaped from him. Renji's large flesh pushed against his entrance as he pulled the haori close. He pressed the fabric to his face, hiding it as Renji slowly filled him to the core. The brutality of not prepping him seemed to only turn him on more. His lover's scent intoxicated him as the redhead pulled out and dove right back in, letting him get used to the feeling. Renji slowly sped up, going at a pace both of them could enjoy. Hands on his hips guided him, pulling him back to be impaled deeper and make him pant in need. Dark eyes rolled back in ecstasy at the sudden onslaught his prostate was getting. Sweat began to weep from his pores, his body feeling like it was suffocating in his only halfway-off clothes. His now neglected manhood dangled between his legs, swinging in time with Renji's movements behind him. His mouth was open in silent screaming, whimpers and moans escaping from him to be muffled by the haori, and he did nothing to stop it.

The brunette had half a mind to reach down and jerk himself off, but couldn't bring himself to do it. His grasp was firm on Renji's haori and wasn't about to let go any time soon. He was sure that at that point, just his lover's scent would make him come, anyway. But as if reading his thoughts, he felt fingers wrap around his engorged member. He ground his teeth together to keep from screaming as they went to work, smearing his precum over the sensitive tip and driving him faster toward his madness.

He did not walk off the razor-like cliff of orgasm, nor was he just pushed off- he was more like violently shoved. His orgasm felt like it was ripped from him, coming so hard onto the bench that he thought for a split second that he was about to pass out. The fabric covering his face muffled his yell as his essence shot onto the defenseless, now-defiled pew. Renji kept going, thrusting and milking him dry, making him scream more, stretching out his orgasm until his body was trembling from the force of it. It lasted for several moments. Once his high began to recede, he felt Renji pull out unsated, still hard and thick.

Shuuhei panted as he willed his tensed body to move. He continued breathing in Renji's intoxicating scent, waiting to regain motor function. He brought himself upright onto his knees, a hand still clutching the haori at his side. Looking over his shoulder, his gaze studied Renji's expression before meeting with his stare. Abused lips were parted, his eyes half-lidded and still heavy with want. Renji's hakama was pulled down over his ass, enough to free his manhood; he languidly touched himself right below Shuuhei's line of vision, clearly desperate for relief. Drops of sweat were spotted on his face, his torso. They stared at each other for what felt like many minutes but was in reality only a few seconds.

Smirking, the brunette turned around to face his lover. "You seem to have a little problem, Renji-kun…" he said, his voice laden with as much seduction as he could muster. The fabric was dropped only to be replaced with Renji's raging erection.

Renji sighed as he felt Shuuhei's fingers slide over his sex. "Shuu…" He reached for his lover, wanting to touch him, touch anything, as if believing it would stabilize him in some way.

"I want you to fuck me so bad…" he said just above a whisper, voice cracking.

Shuuhei gave him a mischievous look. "I think I can do that…"

He pushed Renji back, forcing him to sit. Renji looked absolutely clueless, as if questioning why. He instructed the redhead to turn, his hands on the other's thigh to guide him to sit normally. As he did that, Shuuhei got to his feet, wasting no time in completely ridding himself of his clothes. He turned, smirking at his lover's hungry stare and went to straddle his thighs.

Renji bit his lip with an expression that clearly said he was keeping himself from groaning, feeling the brunette's hot flesh pushed up right against his burning need. Shuuhei leaned in with full intent to reclaim dominance. He sucked in the other's upper lip, the lower, swiping his tongue over them, teasing. Renji panted, impatient; Shuuhei finally pressed in, pushing past all barriers to kiss his lover fiercely.

Their mouths did an experienced tango, tongues twirling around each other and teeth nipping at lips playfully. Shuuhei rose up to his knees, towering over Renji, his intensity never breaking, bringing a hand up to tangle and tug at red locks. Renji whimpered into his mouth, digging nails into his back. He could feel pressure building again in his loins, his desire coming back to life.

Shuuhei pulled back from the kiss; he could feel his bottom lip already swelling. He swiped his tongue over it and tasted sweet metallic.

"Sorry," Renji whispered as he caught his breath.

"Don't worry about it." He took a second to suck the blood off his lip before moving on to suck on the lobe of Renji's ear. The younger man bucked at the pleasure from it, the tiniest of moans escaping. He felt hands slide down his back, further down until they were tightly grasping the cheeks of his ass. He bit into cartilage gently, the tip of his tongue tracing the outer shell, agonizingly slow; the sensations from his ear and hair still being pulled were making Renji writhe.

"Torturous bastard…" The redhead attempted to sit Shuuhei back down on top of him, on top of his straining need, wanting something to grind into and gain solace from, but his lover held fast.

He held a sinister grin, releasing his grip among scarlet strands. "Just wait." He bit into Renji's neck, earning a hiss, an arching back. He quickly worked his way down with his mouth and hands, lapping at sweat, absolutely (always) loving his taste. Shuuhei didn't linger on one spot for too long, receiving a reaction from sensitive spots and moving on. He slowly slid himself off Renji, the bench, bringing himself to his knees on the floor. By the time he was there, Renji was practically out of his mind with desire, having unconsciously slouched in his seat to be closer to the cause of his insanity.

Shuuhei didn't wait, pulling Renji's hakama the rest of the way down, his expression calm as ever. His eyes gave away his true intent. Legs kicked, helping it off, until it was set at the brunette's side. He did in fact realize that the younger vice captain had been going around totally commando, but was too distracted by the nude tattooed body before him to really process it. He merely scooted closer, running his hands up his lover's thighs.

He nuzzled the skin to his left, running his lips over the inside of Renji's thigh, nipping. Renji's legs shook, hips wiggling from the sensations. Shuuhei slowly, agonizingly, moved higher, closer to his lover's crotch. He stayed enough away from it to drive Renji crazy, placing gentle kisses on both thighs.

"Dammit, Shuuhei…!" Renji sputtered, bucking, attempting to get Shuuhei where he wanted.

Shuuhei softly chuckled, not quite done with his torturing. His right hand slid up, petting testicles, petting the engorged shaft. Renji could've cried out with frustration; his hand fell to his lover's head and pulled his hair, bringing him closer. Smirking all the way, the older shinigami finally leaned in, tongue coming out to lick at the tip. Renji's breath hitched, anticipating; but no. Shuuhei took his sweet time, laving just the head of the cock he was holding, catching every bead of sweet precum that leaked out from his teasing. He looked up and took satisfaction from what he saw- Renji was shaking all over from restraint, eyes shut tight, teeth grinding together, his tight fist still in Shuuhei's dark hair.

Renji unlocked himself enough to whisper "Shuuhei…", begging, pleading.

He couldn't torture the redhead anymore, not after that. Shuuhei opened wide and slid his mouth down Renji's straining shaft. A loud, thankful moan filled the air around them. He held the other's hips down, the other hand holding his cock steady as he worked. Shuuhei relaxed his throat, swallowing Renji whole, burying his nose amongst coarse crimson hairs. He heard a choked cry come from Renji, fingers clenching tighter in his hair and pulling. The brunette moaned from the sensation that shot down his body, causing his throat to close and gag. He pulled back to lick at the head to recover before going back.

Renji was a cursing mess above him. Each curse word that fell upon his ears aroused him more. He had to keep himself from jerking himself off as he pleasured his lover. His grip tightened on the redhead's leg, taking to jerking Renji off instead.

"You gonna last?" His voice was thick with renewed lust. He thumbed the slit repeatedly, more precum sweating out of it. He kissed at the tip, licking, as his hand pumped, causing Renji to moan instead of answering.

Renji had to gulp in air, clearly not trusting himself to speak. Shuuhei stopped his teasing, deep-throating him again. "_**Fuck**_ no…!" he finally groaned his reply.

Shuuhei smiled around the cock at his lips, loving what he was causing. He again slid the entire hardened length into his mouth, putting tongue and teeth to use. Precum dripped onto his tongue, dripped from his own erection to pool on the floor.

Renji was close. He tried harder to squirm, the sexiest sounds spilling from his mouth to drive Shuuhei crazy. He thought it ironic, the "Oh God…." that slipped from Renji every few seconds.

"Yeah… Keep praying…." he mumbled. Shuuhei panted from restraint, keeping from pleasuring himself.

"Stop…."

Ignoring the weak plea and knowing why it was said, Shuuhei kept going along the redhead's length, speeding up.

"Shuuhei, stop… _Nnnn_… I- Ah! … I'm gonna…"

"Then do it."

Shuuhei's patience finally took fruit a moment later. A sharp shout filled the air. Semen filled his mouth, shooting at the roof; he kept sucking at the tip, his hand pumping the shaft dry. He collected it all, swallowing not a drop. He waited for Renji's tremors to stop before he let go and leaned forward over a thigh. Renji's essence was spit onto the bench just inches away from his own mess.

Renji's half-lidded eyes watched the older shinigami wipe his lips on the back of his hand, his face flushed with heat as he calmed his breathing. He met with Shuuhei's intense stare; even having just come, there was still a burning lust in his cherry-colored eyes.

"I still want you inside me…" he said softly.

The brunette quickly thought of how they could do this, where. On the bench, on the floor right there, bend Renji over that odd golden box (and finally serve a purpose other than just have people ask questions about it.), on the steps he assumed the choir sang from… He dismissed them all. He scanned the cathedral, wanting, looking for the _perfect_ spot-

The redhead watched his boyfriend looking around, fast enough to look almost frantic. "What?"

"Looking for the perfect spot to fuck you on."

His sight landed on one place in particular. **Perfect**.

A devious smirk was on Shuuhei's lips as he got to his feet. He reached for his lover's hand to help him up.

"Find one?" Renji questioned as he took the offered hand.

Shuuhei led the way, away from the benches, ignoring the floor they walked on, past the box, past the choral steps. He smirked all way, thinking himself a genius. A perfect spot, indeed.

"Wha-? Where-?" the younger shinigami sputtered, absolutely clueless as to where Shuuhei deemed as 'the perfect spot'.

They came to the rail that kept them from going any further, from the steps, from the statues. But instead, Shuuhei carefully hiked himself over, gently landing on the first stair. Renji paused before going to follow, figuring out what they basically were about to do.

Renji was partially straddling the metal when he wore a smirk nearly identical to his boyfriend's. "You're terrible."

Shuuhei grinned, hurrying up the steps to come to a stop against the supposed-sarcophagus. "You like it." He leaned against the cool stone, waiting.

Dark gray eyes watched intently as Renji came closer to him. They roamed over the redhead's body hungrily, never tiring of looking at it, never ceasing to turn him on. His own body, his cock, hummed with impatience; he willed himself under control to hide it.

Renji stopped mere inches away from him. Shuuhei had no need to say a word- he reached over and grabbed his lover's waist. Their bodies were flushed against each other, heat and sweat mingling. Shuuhei hooked Renji's chin and brought their lips together, a tender press. He sucked in the upper lip, the lower, playing without plunging in for more. He felt Renji squirm, wanting more, Shuuhei keeping his gentle lead. There was no need to hurry, no need to show just how much he wanted Renji.

Mouths opened, tongues meeting languidly. Slow, passionate, caressing, loving, tasting. A kiss tender enough to steal both their breaths away. Shuuhei swallowed Renji's groan as his body pressed closer; Renji's half-formed erection pressed against him. The pace never changed, as if the kiss was confessing each other's love rather than lust. It was what Shuuhei wanted to convey- he didn't need sex to show how much he loved this man. But if sex was what Renji wanted- as what was evident against his thigh- then he'd gladly comply.

Shuuhei pulled away breathlessly. He instantly guided Renji to stand to his right, to lean against the stone as the brunette came to stand behind him. Shuuhei's engorged flesh nudged against Renji's cheeks, so close to what it wanted. He nuzzled his lover's shoulder, pressing gentle kisses to his skin. Renji slightly trembled with each one, head hanging low, his restraint wearing thin, lust growing to breaking point. Shuuhei's hands roamed, relaxing, loving how hot Renji's skin felt against his palms. He fisted Renji's erection languidly to bring it to full attention.

"Nnn…" Renji brought his gaze back up. There was a pause before he spoke. "They're watchin'…" he quietly commented.

Shuuhei was thrown off by the statement, not expecting one like that and pausing his actions to look up as well. It indeed felt like the statues around them had their unmoving eyes fixed onto them, watching their every sinful move. It made the hair on the back of Shuuhei's neck raise slightly. He quickly went back to where he'd been so he wouldn't ponder further upon it.

"Sodomy _is_ against their beliefs, after all…" he said calmly, going back to work in making Renji an over-sensitized mess in his arms. His lips came to the shell of his boyfriend's ear, his whisper fanning as a scalding breath over it. "Or maybe deep down, they're all voyeurs, and have been denied the joys of watching people pleasure each other…" His voice had steadily gotten quieter, huskier. So full of desire. His tongue slipped out to lave at the ear in front of him; Renji sighed from the sensation. "Well. They're in for quite a show."

"Shuuhei…" Renji breathed. He arched against said person, needing so badly. Two fingers were put to his lips and he eagerly accepted them, taking both digits in all the way. He faintly heard the older shinigami groan as he licked and sucked and the fingers feverishly, knowing exactly what they were soon to be doing to him.

The brunette shuddered, keeping from moaning again. Shuuhei's head fell to the broad shoulder in front of him; Renji had hold of his wrist, pulling his fingers out to suck them right back in. Shuuhei concentrated on it, practically feeling the ministrations on his cock. Fingertips were swirled around, tongue wrapping around them- he felt the same on his manhood, causing him to faintly gasp. He would've damned Renji and his perfectly sinful mouth was he not so completely driven insane.

He couldn't take it anymore. There was a slight, moist '_pop!_' as Shuuhei abruptly pulled his digits out only to push them inside Renji not even a second later. Renji gasped from surprise but he ignored it. Shuuhei scissored the hole open, stretching, not even bothering with being gentle. He looked down at that perfect ass, watching his fingers work, listening to the redhead's breath hitch every time he brushed oh-so-close to his prostate.

"I want you to scream," he growled into Renji's ear.

"Ah-!" Renji's eyes clamped shut as he saw stars for a brief second- too brief for his liking.

Shuuhei wiggled his fingers near that delicious spot of nerves; the redhead openly whimpered at the tease. "I want you to scream loud enough to fill this entire cathedral." He again curled his digits upward and thrust them in. Renji's knees nearly gave out, sprawling out more on the stone, trying to hold himself up. "Can you do that for me?"

Renji panted to regain a fraction of composure before attempting to speak. His head turned to the right, just far enough to look at the raven-haired shinigami. "Depends." His lips spread to reveal a smug grin. "If you fuck me hard enough."

His breath caught at the challenge. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to drop to his knees to nearly pass out or neglect the prepping and teasing and fuck Renji until he passed out. Just those words made both scenarios very appealing.

But no. "I think I can manage that…"

He pulled away from Renji, leaving the redhead to shiver from the loss of contact. Dark eyes looked downward as he licked his hand several times, making sure it was wet as possible. Shuuhei brought the hand to his arousal, stoking it to full hardness while slicking it with saliva. He did it hurriedly, eager to plunge deep inside that perfect heat.

Renji squirmed impatiently. "Stop taking your sweet time…" he growled warningly.

Shuuhei had no sarcastic comeback, no retort. He was anything but calm and collected. An urge to wait a few seconds longer just to piss Renji off came to mind, but his willpower to do such was long gone. His sight was fixated on his length as he leaned his hips closer to his goal. Shuuhei slid his left hand up his lover's back, urging him to lay flat against it. He brought it back to hold Renji's cheeks open, the slicked one keeping his cock steady. The blushing head swept over the pert hole, smearing precum over it. Renji shifted more- too eager. Shuuhei couldn't wait any longer, pushing his engorged arousal inside.

Renji's body took in his length all the way to the base; Shuuhei could've collapsed from the pleasure of just entering him. He heard the other shinigami let out a sharp breath he'd apparently been holding. He concentrated to his breathing to keep from moving, to wait and allow his lover to adjust to his size, but the redhead seemed to want to complete opposite. Renji writhed- Shuuhei's dick feeling every movement and kept himself from gasping- and shot a lust-filled glare over his shoulder.

"**Now**. Do it **now**."

_Oh God_, he didn't need to be told twice. Shuuhei quickly pulled out to slam back in. A "Nnngh!" cut the air, and it definitely hadn't come from Shuuhei. That wouldn't do…

"No holding back…" He slammed into that sweet heat again. This time a cry escaped from Renji, though far from being loud enough. It would do for now.

Shuuhei pistoned inside the redhead, in and out, angling both their hips to make sure he hit Renji's prostate every time. Renji was basically putty in his hands, fervently rocking with his rhythm. Shuuhei closed his eyes, his concentration shifting to feeling himself plunge inside that sweet ass and claim this man as his own, to hearing the luscious moans and gasps the younger shinigami kept making.

He continued diving into that sweet velvet- it felt oh so heavenly... Being inside Renji was an orgasm in itself. The way his cock slid in and out seamlessly, pushing into the finest of silks, and the moans he drew out from Renji sent Shuuhei sky-high. The only thing Shuuhei could do, could remotely think of, was to keep going, to draw out every sound he possibly could from the both of them. His forehead fell to the broad, tattooed back before him, every sensation in his body warning him that he would break in half if he even _thought_of stopping. His breathy sighs swept over Renji's skin, adding to the redhead's shivers. Sweat poured from his pores in earnest now, keeping up with his pace.

Renji's sighs and moans were turning desperate, clearly begging. More. Deeper. Faster. _Something, __**please**_. Shuuhei ground his teeth together- Renji needed to be louder.

It was against his body's protests that he yanked himself out, giving no warning. Renji made a loud noise of disapproval, caught somewhere between a groan and a whimper. He looked as if his legs would give out at any second. Shuuhei reached over and grabbed a good chunk of scarlet hair- the hair he so loved to touch, to inhale, to practically worship with the rest of the body it belonged to- and pulled, pulling hard enough to bring the younger shinigami upright.

"Hahh!" Renji's eyes were shut tight, the pleasure of his hair pulled too much after his prostate being pounded into. His breathing came in ragged pants. Prying rusty eyes open, he looked over at his lover, his Shuuhei, noting that the fiery expression he saw was probably equal to his own. His arm reached back, cupping dark hair, pulling him closer. Eyes again closed as lips met for a sloppy kiss, their bodies to riled up to really concentrate on it. Shuuhei's hands feverishly ran over tanned skin, so frantically needing to touch him in any way.

The kiss only strengthened Shuuhei's resolve. He needed back in that heat, to hear those moans get stronger and more urgent, to witness his love completely unravel and only for him to see. He needed this man like he needed air. He needed it **now**.

He pulled away. "**Get. On.**" His voice was harsh, ridden and too far gone with desire.

But Renji had no comment for it, no remark. He instantly went to comply, knowing exactly what he meant- maybe it was what he was wanting, too? Renji bent over the sarcophagus, steadying himself, the hands on his sides helping. A knee hiked up to rest on the stone, the rest of himself quickly scurrying on top of it completely. He adjusted himself to be lying the length of it, and watched Shuuhei just as quickly climb on to hover above him.

_Gods_, he couldn't think straight... Not as he placed the slightest of kisses down Renji's stomach. Not as he grabbed Renji's ankles and scooted closer toward that magnificent ass. Not as those glorious legs wrapped around him as he took hold of his manhood, again sinking his cock inside.

Shuuhei held himself up over Renji, carefully watching. His pistoning was gentle, slower, eliciting the sweetest of moans from the younger lieutenant. Like the mere thought of being fucked could get him off. Scarlet eyes opened, half-lidded, his gaze strong, adamant.

More.

It didn't need to be said aloud. Shuuhei lowered himself to his elbows, their chests, bodies, so achingly close to touching. His speed, his strength, barely changed- if at all. He leaned down to lick at the shell of Renji's ear.

"I love the way you feel on my cock, Renji…"Shuuhei said quietly, breathlessly, into said person's ear. A hint of a moan escaped from the redhead; could do better than _that_…. "Love how you suck me off…. How hard you fuck me… You're so _amazing_, Renji… Can't ever get enough. "

Renji gasped at his filthy words, nails digging into Shuuhei's back, hips bucking, angling them just right. Shuuhei quickly held them there. "Your cum- _Gods_, I love your cum…. The way it tastes…. The way it feels when you _cover _me in it-"

"_Shuuhei_!"

His whispers were faster, words now flowing out without even thinking. "Wanna watch you go _numb_ with pleasure as you come… Gonna fuck you so hard you can think of nothing but my _name_… Gonna make you _scream_ in absolute _**ecstasy**_ … Want you to- to scream so loud, the very _gods_ can hear… so they know how _good_ it feels when I fuck you-"

"_**Ahhh!**_" Renji's back arched, bringing their sweat-soaked bodies together. The contact, the scream, made Shuuhei completely lose the will to speak. He straightened up, pulling Renji's legs from around him, holding his ankles far apart and pushing them forward to be in the perfect position. He was reduced to nothing but pounding mercilessly into Renji's prostate, making the redhead cry out from the force of it, eyes bulging, hands above his head trying to find purchase on something, anything. The redhead's body shook from the force of each thrust, no idea how to handle the intensity of the sensations.

Shuuhei's world consisted of nothing but hearing those screams go right though his body and into his manhood, practically feeling each one. Nothing but watching Renji's face contort in immeasurable, indescribable bliss, watching that mouth as each scream came out. Nothing but the heat gripping his dick as he slid in and out- No. He was still pieced together. He was still calm and in control.

He leaned forward, nearly folding Renji in half, holding himself better. Shuuhei set the leg in his right hand onto his shoulder, freeing it to only shoot it down to Renji's so ignored erection. He told hold of it and pulled fiercely- Renji all but howled from it, head tipping back, calling-

"_**SHUUHEI!**_"

_Gods yes…_ That did him in. Shuuhei's head fell to his chest, finally a moaning mess, relishing every movement and pleasure that came from it. There finally was no thinking, running automatically, so desperate- and those screams- _Gods, those screams…_

White hot. The perfect cream. Shooting out onto the both of them, Renji shaking with every spasm. His body locked as orgasm took him, the sexiest moan ripping from his throat, leaving his voice hoarse.

"Hahh-!" Stranglehold on his cock was too much. Forever tightening- _Oh!_ Shuuhei's own body shivered as he again came, sperm covering the inside of his lover, making it slick enough for him to only want to come even more. He didn't stop moving until the last spurt dribbled from his tip, pushing himself in to the hilt to stay.

Renji's legs fell from his shoulder, his hand, limp and spent. Shuuhei let himself lay on top of Renji, ear to tattooed chest, listening to them both gasping for breath. The older shinigami was content with staring at the black lines on his lover's skin, and the slick warmth around his softening member was too comfortable to pull out from.

"Was that loud enough for you?"

Shuuhei hummed in appreciation, gently smiling. "Yes." He placed sweet kisses onto the skin he was laying on.

"Good to know you got your jollies off, then."

He chuckled, too weak to really laugh. He brought himself up enough to look down at Renji, at his sated- happy- face. No words; he pressed his lips to Renji's own. A tender kiss to tell how happy he was as well.

He went to pull himself off the younger lieutenant, but his willpower for anything to do with moving was nonexistent. Shuuhei grunted, managing to pull his flaccid member out halfway. He caved and again collapsed. "Nope. Can't move."

"How do you think _I'm_ gonna fare? I was fucked on a **rock**. Not only am I gonna be sore, but my back's gonna _kill_ me…"

"Sorry."

"Ahh, I'll deal."

Taking one more breath of Renji's scent, Shuuhei picked himself up, willing his tired limbs to slide off the stone to stand-albeit shakily- on the floor. Renji slowly followed suit, his stance even weaker. The trek over to their clothes was not one they looked forward to.

"So we're gonna just leave it there?"

Shuuhei grinned lopsidedly, knowing exactly what he was referring to. "Yeah. I'd _love _to see someone's face when they realize what it is…"

Renji laughed. "We're so bad…"

Shuuhei found his fundoshi and hakama, getting them on, watching Renji dress from the corner of his eye. (Fondly eyeing the haori as it was put on.) He found his own sleeveless one but hesitated- cum was still smeared on his stomach. He yearned to somehow wash it off before putting clothes on, not wanting it to stick awkwardly to him. Sighing, he ignored it, wincing slightly as he put his haori on anyway.

Once every fold was in place, the shinigami looked at each other. It was like they'd never done a thing, save for Renji's hair was still down, the bandanna was still gone, and both of them looked ready to pass out on each other.

"Fun idea you had, to come here," Shuuhei commented as they walked for western side, toward the three doors.

"Yeah…" Renji looked at Shuuhei, his expression mischievous. "Maybe we should defile the prayer room next time."

"Or the confessional booths…"

**END**

Written 2-25 to 12-7-08, edited 3/28/12


End file.
